Baby Blue Skies
by cumberland river relic
Summary: Complete: Sequel to "Clear Blue Morning." Henry observes the married life of Police Chief Teresa Lisbon and her mysterious husband. And who knew they'd play match-maker for him?
1. Blue Moon

Author's notes:

Thank you to two great writers and friends, **Sue Shay** and **make-mine-a-kiaora**, for their help and support with this story. Check out **make-mine-a-kiaora**'s story-as-diary-entries, "Dear Diary"; and also check out **Sue Shay**'s latest drabble addition, Chapter 15 of "Have a Care." (I favorited both in my profile for easy access.)

"Baby Blue Skies" is a sequel to "Clear Blue Morning." In "Clear Blue Morning," Cannon River Police Chief Teresa Lisbon met mysterious college professor Archie Marbray (_wink, wink!_) and hired him as her consultant (_wink, wink_ _again!_). At the end of "Clear Blue Morning," Marbray confirmed his true identity to Lisbon, foiled a murder plot against her, and married her. "Baby Blue Skies" covers the year after their marriage. In this story, Henry, a Cannon River police officer (who appeared in episodes 6x09, "My Blue Heaven," and 6x10, "Green Thumb") observes the couple and their life in Cannon River.

I do not own the TV show _The Mentalist_ and get no compensation from it. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Notes on the chapter title follow the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Blue Moon

* * *

_Today in the amphitheater classroom at Deverell College, Cannon River, Washington…_

Professor Archie Marbray was worried about his wife, Police Chief Teresa Lisbon, and there was little that his assistant Henry could do to help them. As the months had passed, Henry saw all levity drain away from the professor. What was left was all-consuming concern for the chief.

Henry Karson, part-time police officer and part-time graduate student, watched the professor stride around the classroom to burn off nervous energy as his undergraduate students finished a test. After turning in their test booklets, undergrads brushed past the professor as they exited. A few would speak to Marbray, but most ducked their heads down as they walked out. It was just as well; the professor's mind was far away. Concern for Lisbon's condition had deepened the crinkles around Marbray's bloodshot eyes; he confided to his assistant that it had been months since he'd gotten a whole night's sleep. While the professor paced back and forth, a bored Henry, sitting at the front desk, straightened up the stack of blue test booklets in front of him.

Henry had learned a lot about Professor Marbray during the past year, and he also learned more about Chief Lisbon. How many other people had as their two bosses a husband and wife? Not many.

Chief Lisbon and Professor Marbray made an endearing yet odd couple. Ever since the professor first started working as a police consultant, Henry observed the close rapport he had with the chief. The way they related to each other, it was as if they had known each other for years. Anyone could see the connection they had, and anyone could also see the affection they had for each other. It had warmed Henry's heart to see them draw closer. When the pair announced to the police force that they were getting married, no one took the news as a surprise. Rather, the common response around the station was "_It's about time._"

Working for the two of them proved to be the best career move in Henry's young life. The two of them pushed him, and he never would have gone back to school without their encouragement. Now here he was, working toward his graduate degree and getting to serve as the professor's assistant. Without their guidance, Henry would have remained the good-natured screw-up he'd always been. The good-natured _single_ screw-up he'd always been. Who would have thought that the chief and the professor would play match-maker for him?

* * *

_11 months ago…_

A bank of portable floodlights lit up the scene. A gray-haired man in his fifties hunched over a lifeless body stretched out beneath a sign that said "Exit" with an arrow pointing to the left. He glanced at Henry who was looking over his shoulder. Scowling, the man barked out a warning.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Move away until I finish examining this son-of-a-bee."

Henry did as Doc Bee told him.

A sea of blue uniforms had engulfed the crime scene. The bullet-riddled body of a robber turned on by his partner-in-crime lay in a parking lot three blocks from the bank they held up. The cool breeze of the evening made Henry draw his jacket close around him as he stared at the other people milling about. Everyone was waiting for the coroner, Dr. Quince "Doc Bee" Grafner, to finish his inspection before they could move the body.

A movement to Henry's right got his attention - Chief Lisbon stepped out of the scrum of officers to kneel beside Grafner. She was the only one with the "umph" in her to challenge him. Well, only her and her husband the professor…

The chief's shadow cast across the body. That prompted Doc Bee to warn her off using the term he used for every corpse. Without looking up, he spoke in his low growl that a grizzly bear would admire.

"Chief, you and your people will just have to wait until I'm through with this son-of-a-bee lying here."

"Is there anything we can help you with, Dr. Grafner?" The chief's voice carried that subtle tone of impatience Henry had heard before - sometimes directed at him when he screwed up.

"No, there's not…" Doc Bee feel silent for a moment, then he turned to face the chief. "Yes, there is. Keep your son-of-a-bee husband away from me and my corpse. Do you hear?"

Henry laughed to himself. Ever since he joined the police force, Doc Bee had referred to each corpse with the halfway profanity "son-of-a-bee." That's where Grafner's nickname had come from. Henry had never heard him use that term with a living person until Professor Marbray started showing up at crime scenes. The coroner brought out the jokester in Marbray, and it was always up to the chief to keep peace between the two men.

"Yes, sir. I told the professor to leave you alone while you're working on this. We're all hoping we can transport the body soon."

There was a rustling noise and the professor himself emerged from the darkness. He was walking over to Doc Bee and Chief Lisbon when she looked up at him. The chief scrunched her nose as she waved back the professor. Marbray stopped but spoke to Doc Bee.

"Dr. Grafner, were we supposed to have left the other body undisturbed? I was wondering because all that's left of the other guy is the chalk outline on the pavement."

When the professor said "the other body," everyone including Doc Bee and Lisbon turned in surprise. Marbray pointed to the pavement twenty feet away. With a ghoulish interest that made Henry shudder, Doc Bee raised up to his full height to look where Marbray was pointing.

"I told Chief Lisbon not to let anyone move a body before I…" Doc Bee's words cut off mid-sentence.

Scratched out across the pavement was indeed another chalk figure - a stick figure. One with a cartoon dialogue balloon drawn next to it. Inside the balloon were scribbled the words, "I'm anorexic." Tossing a giant yellow piece of chalk up and down in his right hand, Professor Marbray now stood beside where Chief Lisbon knelt. Doc Bee glowered at Marbray, and Chief Lisbon raised up and grabbed the chalk from the professor.

"Chief, get that crazy husband of yours away from here until I'm done."

"Yes, sir. He won't cause you any more trouble." She jerked Marbray's sleeve and pulled him back. The two of them came over to stand by Henry. She whispered to the professor so that only he - and Henry - could hear her words. "Why do you persist in doing that? You know stuff like that gets under Doc Bee's skin."

"Precisely."

Chief Lisbon slapped her husband's arm, but then just as quickly she grinned at him.

"Thanks for the chalk, Teresa."

"Don't mention it. Really, don't mention it to anyone." They exchanged conspiratorial looks.

If there was any joy to be had at a crime scene, Henry decided it was watching the antics of Professor Marbray and the feigned (most times) exasperation of Chief Lisbon. The two of them could always put on an entertaining show, like they had been doing it for years. But nowadays there was something else that got Henry's attention. _Someone else_ to be exact…

Henry cast his gaze over to the ambulance parked a few feet away. Leaning against the door was a Venus with a utility belt, her visage tinted reddish-pink by the flashing lights. EMT Annabelle Estes crossed her arms as she watched Doc Bee take his own sweet time going over every inch of the murder victim. As she inhaled a deep breath, Henry could see the blank stare of boredom etched across her face. Her auburn hair was pinned, a professional look that Chief Lisbon often used. Once he'd seen Annabelle's hair loose though, when she came inside the police station to meet up with her best friend Officer Michaela Hinks. He had tried to strike up a conversation with her that day, but the two women left before he could say anything besides "hello." The image of her in something other than her uniform, something that accented the shapely curves of her body, burned into his brain. Now whenever he saw her in the field he thought back to that vision of beauty. While he stared at her, his mind drifted off into a fantasy of the two of them together, someplace sunny and warm and corpse-free.

Henry roused himself from his daydream. Grunting to himself, Doc Bee still hunched over the body scribbling notes. Annabelle still leaned in languid repose against her ambulance waiting to move the body. Something was different though. Henry felt someone observing him. Looking to his right, he saw Professor Marbray and Chief Lisbon staring at him. The professor tapped the chief's arm, and they exchanged smiles. Moving together, they walked over to Henry. Marbray cleared his throat.

"That EMT, uh, Annabelle, uh."

Henry knew Marbray well enough to know that the uncertainty about her name was merely an act. Still, Marbray got him to supply her last name.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Estes."

"Ah, yes. Annabelle Estes. That's a pretty name, don't you think?" Marbray glanced at the chief.

"Yes, it is, Archie. Do you know her, Henry?" Chief Lisbon asked.

"I've only met her. I haven't really talked to her."

Professor Marbray got a look on his face like a wildcat ready to pounce.

"Well why the hell not, Henry?"

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Marbray said.

"Doc Bee's still got at least another ten minutes of his inspecting to do, fifteen if Archie aggravates him again," the chief said.

"But, but…" Henry tried to protest but the professor and the chief had both crossed their arms. He knew he'd lost.

"Get over there, Henry," said the professor as both he and the chief made pushing movements with their hands.

Henry walked over to the ambulance, every step closer to Annabelle making his heart beat faster. It was too late to back out now, so he screwed up his courage and leaned his shoulder against the ambulance. If he had wanted to project a relaxed manner, he failed. On contact with the side of the ambulance, the fabric of his uniform snagged on a bolt that stuck out.

_Rip._

Henry heard his uniform tear at the top of the shoulder.

_Oh no! My new shirt. I just bought it._

Annabelle looked at him then smiled.

"I won't bite, Henry."

"You...you…you know me?" If there was a worse way to speak to a beautiful woman, he didn't know it.

She laughed.

"Of course I do. I've seen you at enough crime scenes. And I've heard you when you've been working the communications van."

"You have?" Again, that was the worst possible response that could have come out of his mouth.

Speaking of his mouth, it had completely dried up, and smacking noises punctuated the words that came out. In addition to dry mouth, he felt that he would break out shaking any moment.

"Of course I have, silly."

Looking beyond Annabelle back to where he had just come from, Henry could see Professor Marbray and Chief Lisbon smiling at him. They both gave him subtle thumbs-up signals. Like so many other times, their encouragement prompted him to push himself.

"So, do you come to crime scenes often?" A weak laugh came out of the back of his throat, but at least he made an attempt at a joke.

"'Bout as often as you do." Annabelle smiled - _smiled!_ - at him when she said that. "So, I'm finally getting to talk to the big celebrity of the Cannon River Police Department."

"Huh?" said a bewildered Henry.

"You're the one who got the confession out of that hitman hired to take out Chief Lisbon."

"You heard about that?"

"Michaela told me about it, and I read the article in the newspaper. By the way, the photo in the paper doesn't do you justice. You're much more handsome in person."

Henry was speechless. Looking over, he saw the chief make circling motions with her hand. She was right, he needed to keep talking with Annabelle.

"I was just doing my job." Suddenly he was seized with a feeling that he could - and should - be honest with this woman standing beside him. That confidence that Professor Marbray sought to instill in him bubbled up from somewhere inside. He _knew_ that he could be honest and talk with this woman. "Actually, Annabelle, I was scared to death. But I was motivated - I was doing it for Chief Lisbon and Professor Marbray. It made me mad that someone would come after the chief like that, and the professor has taken a personal interest in me to help me to improve myself. So, the last thing I wanted to do was fail the two of them."

"You're close to the chief and the professor."

"I'd like to think so. They've helped me out a lot. I'm starting grad school part-time this fall, and Professor Marbray's arranged for me to be his assistant."

"You're Chief Lisbon and Professor Marbray's factotum, aren't you?" Annabelle flashed a smile at Henry, and it made him melt.

"I'm their what?"

She laughed.

"Factotum. Forgive me; it's an old word. I read too many historical romances. It means you, Henry Karson, are the jack-of-all-trades for Professor Marbray and Chief Lisbon."

Despite all the fear that had welled up inside him, Henry was enjoying this conversation. And when Annabelle stated his full name - _she knew his last name!_ - it bolstered his confidence even more.

"Well, if factotum means that I'm glad to work with two people like the chief and the professor, you've got that right."

Now they were smiling at each other.

"You're a most loyal man, Henry."

"I owe the two of them so much. They help me be a better police officer…and a better person."

Henry saw Annabelle wring her hands. She looked up at him.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I've wanted to get to know you better for a long time, but we always seemed to pass by each other. Pardon me for being forward, but my shift is over in…" She looked at her watch. "…in an hour-and-a-half. Would you be interested in getting a cup-a-coffee at the Mountain View Diner? I…uhh…understand if you don't want to, but I'd really like it if you…"

"Yes!" Henry's shout not only cut her off but also got the attention of everyone at the crime scene.

"Good. I'm looking forward to it," she said.

It was just then that Doc Bee growled in their direction.

"Estes? Estes? Annabelle Estes! Snap to it. The body's ready to move. Come over here and don't dawdle."

Glancing away from Doc Bee, Annabelle patted Henry on the arm. Her touch made him light-headed.

"I'll meet you in an hour-and-a-half at the diner."

With that, Annabelle walked over to the corpse. Henry watched as her backside swished back and forth with each step. Transfixed, he froze in place. Annabelle and another EMT loaded the body on the ambulance, started the engine, and drove off in the evening traffic.

In a moment Henry walked away still in a daze - and he ran smack into Professor Marbray. He started to stumble, but Marbray and Lisbon both grabbed him to keep him upright.

"Uh, sorry, Professor. I didn't see you."

Marbray waggled his eyes.

"You got distracted, Henry."

"How did it go? Tell us." Chief Lisbon nodded her head in encouragement as she spoke, almost willing him to share good news.

"Annabelle asked me to meet her at the diner when she gets off her shift. _She_ asked _me_. Can you believe it?"

The professor slapped him on the arm.

"I can believe it. Attaboy, Henry!"

"We're so proud of you, Henry," the chief said as she smiled at him. "Aren't you glad you went over to talk to her?"

Henry nodded.

Marbray turned to Lisbon.

"Our boy is growing up, Teresa."

"Indeed he is, Archie. Indeed he is."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Author's notes:

Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart wrote "Blue Moon" in 1935, and scores of artists have recorded and performed it. Two favorite recordings are by Ella Fitzgerald on her album _Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Rodgers and Hart Song Book_ and by Frank Sinatra on his album _Sinatra's Swinging Session._

Readers interested in finding out more about the songs used as chapter titles can visit this Youtube playlist: "Mentalist - Baby Blue Skies - playlist for fanfic story"

Thank you for reading the story, and I'd love to hear from you!


	2. Summertime Blues

Author's notes:

Thank you to two great writers and friends, **Sue Shay** and **make-mine-a-kiaora**, for their help and support with this story. Check out **make-mine-a-kiaora**'s post-Red John story in the form of diary entries, "Dear Diary"; and also check out **Sue Shay**'s latest drabble addition, Chapter 15 of "Have a Care." (I favorited both in my profile for easy access.)

I do not own the TV show _The Mentalist_ and get no compensation from it. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Notes on the chapter title follow the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Summertime Blues

* * *

_9 months ago…_

Henry stared at the yellow crime scene tape that enclosed Arledge Geranghty's mansion, the biggest one in Cannon River, but his thoughts turned to couples' pet nicknames for each other.

_At least Annabelle and I have normal ones!_

Not like what Lisbon called Marbray when she was mad at him.

Bedlam had engulfed the crime scene as a swirl of cops, techs, and reporters circled around the grounds of Geranghty's estate. He was the wealthiest person in Cannon River. "Was" because someone had bashed in his head. Geranghty's body, his face frozen in the scowl everyone around town knew too well, lay sprawled amid broken glass just outside the conservatory attached to his house. Off to the side, Officers Hinks and Albury took statements from his maid, butler, and gardener. Standing together, both with their arms crossed, Chief Lisbon surveyed the scene while Professor Marbray looked at Doc Bee as the coroner hunched over the body.

Henry knew Marbray well enough now to tell that he'd already figured out in his own mind who-dun-it. No doubt he was correct. Doc Bee fiddling around over the body was just making him wait - and chaff.

If Henry could see Marbray's impatience, he knew Chief Lisbon could too. Better than him. As the professor glowered, the chief took time out from managing the crime scene to frown at him. It was her "control yourself" frown he'd seen her direct Marbray's way before. Most often, her glance was enough to settle her husband down. Tonight was different though. Like a closed steam boiler building up pressure, Henry sensed that soon he would hear one of Lisbon's two nicknames for Marbray - the one she used when she was mad at him.

To add to the tension, Doc Bee stopped examining the body to take a phone call.

"Hold on. I can't hear you for all the racket around here. Give me a moment." Yelling into his phone, Doc Bee stomped off behind Annabelle's ambulance to get away from the din of voices and the clattering of machines around him. With a break in the action, Henry looked at Annabelle leaning against the cab of her ambulance. He smiled. In return, she gave him that "come-hither" look that he had gotten to know so well over their last two months of dating. Seeing that no one was paying attention to either of them, he sidled over to her, brushed a strand of hair off her forehead, and greeted her with his pet name for her. She responded in kind.

"Hey there, A.B. Looks like you're gonna have to wait on Doc Bee a while longer." No one else except her immediate family and Michaela Hinks got to call her "A.B.", and Henry took pride that she would include him in that small circle. He had been in heaven lately, spending every spare moment he could with her.

"Yeah, but that's not half as bad as what _you're_ gonna be dealing with in a few minutes, _Snuggle Bear_." Of all the possible nicknames that Henry could have, "Snuggle Bear" would rank near the bottom except for one thing - he loved to hear the words come from her mouth. To him, Annabelle's voice sounded like a songbird in spring regardless of what she said.

"You noticed the professor too?"

"Granted, I don't know him and the chief like you do, but something's gonna happen soon. And Chief Lisbon isn't gonna be able to stop it."

Henry nodded.

"The sad thing is, the chief knows that and the professor knows that."

Annabelle looked over at Lisbon and Marbray, and that prompted Henry to do the same. While Lisbon barked out orders to the techs bagging evidence, Marbray hunched over the body. Seeing where the professor had wandered to, the chief knelt down next to him. They were close enough Henry could hear them.

"Arch, this is almost done. Hold on a little longer." The sternness in her voice took Henry by surprise.

"Teresa, there's no point in waiting on Doc Bee. We could have this all wrapped up in twenty minutes, and you and I could get back home to what we were doing before the call came in. By the way, I really liked that thing we were doing in the bathtub when you grabbed my…"

"Hush!" Teresa got a nervous look on her face as she glanced around to see if anyone heard her husband. At the same time, both Henry and Annabelle looked down at the ground to obscure their snickers. Satisfied that no one was listening, the chief and the professor resumed talking.

"It's painfully obvious who murdered Geraghty." Marbray crossed his arms.

"Then enlighten me." For at least a moment, the chief's tone had switched from stern to curious.

The professor waved a hand at the group of Geraghty's employees.

"Winter Hescock did it."

"Winter Hescock?" The chief guffawed. "But that would be a cliche."

In reply, Marbray used his pet term for his wife.

"Cliche or not, Hescock is the one who did it, _my dear_. Of all the employees, he's the only one who combines motive, proximity, and body strength to commit the crime. Plus, he's giving off that 'I'm guilty' vibe. Look at him. An innocent man doesn't fidget like that. It won't take much to get him to confess. He just needs a little push, a sign that we know he's guilty, and he'll give it up."

Chief Lisbon stared at Hescock then returned her gaze to Marbray.

"I believe you, Arch."

"Now if Doc Bee would only finish, you and I could get back to that bubble bath…"

"It won't be long now. Look, Doc Bee's finished his phone call and he's coming back around."

The coroner stomped back over to the body, and he glared Marbray and Lisbon into stepping back.

"Where was I?" Doc Bee mumbled to himself. "Oh, yes. Inspecting the clothing." He ran his gloved fingers over the victim.

Professor Marbray leaned over the coroner and spoke in a loud voice that got the attention of everyone around - including Winter Hescock.

"What's that in Geraghty's pocket, Doc? It looks like…"

"Step back, Marbray. I'll take a look."

Doc Bee pulled a sheet of folded paper from a vest pocket and unfurled it. On it was a message written in large letters.

"What does it say, Doc?" asked Chief Lisbon, a bewildered look on her face.

Doc Bee cleared his throat then spoke up.

"It says, 'The butler did it.'"

Henry saw the coroner's fingers begin to shake. Next he heard a low growl like a dog who had just had a bowl of food taken away. Then he heard a string of words pour out in white-hot rage.

"Marbray, you son-of-a-bee, I'm gonna strangle you with my bare hands."

Doc Bee rose up and reached out to grab Professor Marbray, jumbo-sized laundry marker in his hand. The professor jerked his body around to elude the coroner's grasp and jumped over Geraghty's body to get away. Inflamed by his anger, the coroner jumped over the body himself and began to chase the professor.

"But it's true, Doc Bee! Winter Hescock did it."

"Come back here, Marbray, you son-of-a-bee! I'm gonna throttle you."

The two men looked like they were playing a game of "You're It" with Doc Bee trying to tag Marbray. Now Chief Lisbon began to run after both of them, her own anger directed at her husband.

A look of pure fury clouded the chief's eyes. Henry heard Lisbon shout one of her two nicknames for Marbray, the one she used when she was really mad at him. Her choice of the nickname puzzled him. For whatever reason, she chose to call her husband a woman's name. It seemed derogatory to call him that, but that was just how the two of them carried on. He'd come to expect it.

"_Jane_, you idiot! If Doc Bee doesn't get to you first, I will. And I'll be ten times worse than whatever he had planned for you."

As Doc Bee lunged again at the professor without success, Marbray looked over his shoulder to shout back to his wife.

"Is the bubble bath out of the question when we get back home, Teresa?"

Amid whoops and hollers from the onlookers, Henry heard one anguished voice.

"All right, all right. I did it. I killed Geraghty. I just couldn't take the verbal abuse from him anymore. If any of you worked for him, you'd have done the same thing long ago." Winter Hescock, Geraghty's _butler_, poured out his confession. Taken by surprise, Officers Hinks and Albury tried to write down everything he said.

Shifting his body to dodge Doc Bee's latest futile attempt to clutch him, Marbray pointed at Hescock while he called out to his wife.

"See, Lisbon? See? The butler _did_ do it. My plan worked! Now is our bubble bath date back on?"

"No chance in hell, Jane. No chance in hell!"

Henry sighed. The chief had used the "Jane" word twice in one night. She really was mad at her husband. He turned to Annabelle and closed his eyes.

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while, A.B."

_The next morning…_

Henry arrived at the police station as Officers Michaela Hinks and Warrick Albury were carrying armfuls of flowers into the station. He saw all kinds of flowers - roses, carnations, daffodils, and others in all manner of arrangements. With their faces obscured by the dense foliage fanning out from the vases and pots they carried, the two officers bumped along as they made their way to the front entrance of the station. Raising her eyes over the top of the flowers, Michaela yelled to Henry.

"There's one more load in Professor Marbray's car. Go get it and bring it to Chief Lisbon's office."

Henry sighed. It wasn't his first time to carry something for the professor, and it wouldn't be the last. Going to Marbray's car, he picked up three vases, each with a different arrangement of roses. Now he was just like Hinks and Albury, fumbling his way along the sidewalk trying to gauge where the doorway was. Once inside, he stubbed his toe twice as he moved down the hallway to the chief's office. When he finally got inside, he found Hinks and Albury with their arms crossed and Marbray setting the vases and pots all around the room.

"Ah, Henry! Thank you for bringing in the last batch. They go on Teresa's desk."

Henry lurched over to the desk and set them down then wiped spilled water from one vase off his uniform. The professor grabbed a paper towel to hand to him. Stepping back to look at all three officers, Marbray had a hopeful look on his face.

"Do you think these will work?"

Henry and Warrick hemmed and hawed, but Michaela spoke up.

"If you're trying to get back in the chief's good graces, it's a start."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Last night, I acted a little, ahm…"

"Childish?" Henry asked.

"Immature?" Warrick asked.

"Like a jackass," Michaela said. With her, it was a statement, not a question.

Marbray's face drooped.

"You're right of course. I'll do anything to get Teresa to forgive me."

The professor's voice was cracking. Henry knew him long enough to see his various acts that he put on when dealing with suspects or other people, but the emotion Henry heard now was genuine. That emotion created an awkwardness in the room that you could cut with a knife. The three officers all shifted nervously on their feet. Seeing an opportunity, Henry spoke up.

"Can I have one of the roses, Professor?"

The professor was as grateful for Henry's question as the other two officers were. He beamed.

"By all means, Henry. Is it for someone we know?"

"Annabelle's about to go on shift. I'd like to catch her before she has to drive her ambulance off somewhere." Annabelle's ambulance station was next door to the police department.

Marbray reached behind him to pick up a tall vase with three roses in it.

"Here, Henry. Have this whole vase. You deserve it. You should take it over to young Miss Estes right now." Marbray winked as he handed the flowers to Henry.

"Thank you, Professor!" He glanced over at Michaela, Annabelle's best friend, and saw her pull out her cell phone. "Hold on, Michaela, don't text Annabelle before I get over there."

Michaela laughed as she put the phone away.

"I guess I should hold off. But I'm coming over to get a picture of you two. Don't take too long."

Suddenly Henry and the others heard a loud gasp. The professor and the three officers turned to the doorway to see Chief Lisbon, her mouth agape as she scanned the room full of flowers.

"Archie. Oh, Archie." She looked at the professor as he held aloft a single red rose.

"Teresa, I'm sorry. I couldn't get you another pony, but I was hoping these flowers would do. Plus, there's no danger of pony poo on the floor with flowers." He started to sniffle. "I'll do anything. Anything to apologize for last night. I love you so much."

The chief ran over to the professor, grabbed the rose from his hand, and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"I love you too. You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot. One I gladly put up with."

"Good, 'cause I can't bear to have you mad at…"

Marbray couldn't get any further words out of his mouth because Lisbon was planting a non-stop series of kisses on his lips. He quickly surrendered and wrapped his arms around her. As the two of them embraced, the professor raised one hand to wave away the three officers.

When the officers entered the hallway, Henry turned around to pull the office door shut.

"The chief usually leaves the door open," said Warrick.

Henry shook his head.

"Trust me. They need their privacy. Just trust me." He looked at Warrick and Michaela. "As for me, I'm off to see Annabelle."

Walking down the hallway, Henry laughed to himself that he would never completely understand the chief and the professor. "Another pony"? What was the story behind that? There was more to that couple than they ever let on.

When Henry returned to the police station an hour later, Lisbon and Marbray had gone. No one saw them for the next two days.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Author's notes:

Henry was anxious to close the door to the chief's office because of what happened in Chapter 8 of "Clear Blue Morning."

Eddie Cochran and Jerry Capehart wrote "Summertime Blues" in the late 1950s, and a number of artists in different genres have recorded it. My favorite version is the one by Alan Jackson that he recorded for his album,_ Who I Am._

Readers interested in finding out more about the songs used as chapter titles can visit this Youtube playlist: "Mentalist - Baby Blue Skies - playlist for fanfic story"

Thank you for reading and following the story, and I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Rhapsody In Blue

Author's notes:

Thank you to two great writers and friends, **Sue Shay** and **make-mine-a-kiaora**, for their help and support with this story. Check out **make-mine-a-kiaora**'s post-Red John story in the form of diary entries, "Dear Diary"; and also check out **Sue Shay**'s latest crime-and-romance story, "White Out." (I favorited both in my profile for easy access.)

I do not own the TV show _The Mentalist_ and get no compensation from it. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Notes on the chapter title follow the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rhapsody In Blue

* * *

_8 months ago…_

Henry looked over at Chief Lisbon. It had been a long week, and everyone at the crime scene was tired. With one hand, she was motioning to the techs bagging evidence. With the other hand, she clutched her husband's arm. Lisbon was restraining Marbray! While the couple stood to the side, Doc Bee examined the body of a drug dealer. Although they didn't know the particulars of the homicide yet, Henry could tell the murder had resulted from a deal gone bad. The victim, a man with a rap sheet ten pages long, had no doubt double-crossed someone who reacted poorly to that.

As had become his custom when he had idle time at a crime scene, Henry stood next to Annabelle. They watched all the activity around them, once in a while making a comment about this person or that. Tonight, Annabelle seemed focused on the chief and the professor. More specifically, the chief.

"Something's not right with Chief Lisbon," she said to Henry.

The spent shell casings laying on the ground around them had distracted him. So far he had counted fourteen - it had been a real gun battle. Annabelle's voice brought him back to the here-and-now.

"What, A.B.?" he asked.

"Something's wrong with Lisbon." She nodded in the direction of the chief and the professor. Where a few moments before Chief Lisbon had been her usual whirling dervish self managing the crime scene, now she sagged against Professor Marbray as she brought both arms around her stomach. Her cheeks paled, and her face contorted in a grimace.

In an instant, Chief Lisbon jerked her head up, grabbed her husband's wrist, and tugged him with her over to a bush at the edge of the street. Even at this distance, Henry could see her body convulse in spasms. Soon the sounds of bleching filled the air, and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the chief and the professor. Marbray looked around to scan the crowd.

"Doc Bee. Annabelle. Help! Something's wrong with Teresa."

At once, Doc Bee sprang up from beside the corpse to hurry to the chief. With a parting buss on Henry's lips, Annabelle sprinted to Chief Lisbon's side as well.

* * *

_6 months ago…_

If Henry hadn't been one of the officers working to get the situation under control, he would have laughed. A cattle truck had broken down beside the city park. While a mechanic worked to repair it, cows jostled and kicked one another. When the truck driver opened the back door to settle them down, they stampeded through it. The driver barely escaped getting trampled.

Now fourteen head of Guernsey milk cows milled around the park, eating flowers, fouling sidewalks, and delighting the children on the playground. Seven police officers including Assistant Chief Zeke Woodling chased the cows from one end of the park to the other, from the duck pond to the swing sets. But despite their best efforts they couldn't corral any of the beasts. His uniform soaked with sweat from running to and fro, Henry stopped to catch his breath. While chasing the cows, Zeke had Henry call the station every ten minutes for more backup. Each time he had to endure the caustic words of the dispatcher.

"Dispatch, be advised we need every available officer to the park for our Guernsey round-up."

"Ha-ha-ha. Henry, could you say that a little louder? Everyone wants to hear it again."

"Shut up, Sid. Just get anyone you can down here on the double."

"You've got seven people there already, Henry. Most bank robberies take fewer officers to handle things."

"Sid, I'm serious."

"Well, you've got one more person driving over. Chief Lisbon is on her way, and she's not happy."

Henry looked around in time to see the chief's squad car pull up. Lisbon sprang out and began to jog toward a clump of four cows gathered along the first base line of the softball diamond. Normally she ranked among the fastest people in the department, able to outrun all but the youngest officers. Today she took five steps and stopped, like all the energy had drained from her body. Lisbon pivoted to walk over to a mound next to the softball field. Once there, she plopped down in the grass.

Another car screeched to a stop behind Henry. Professor Marbray had arrived. Jumping out of his car, the professor ran over to the chief. When he got to her, she motioned for him to sit next to her. Once he was seated, Lisbon took Marbray's hand in hers and they sat in silence watching the scene unfold around them. In a moment three officers ran past them, kicking up dust and waving their hands at one bored cow as she ambled over to a recycling bin.

"Are you alright, Teresa?" Marbray asked.

"I've been better, Arch."

With her free hand, Chief Lisbon clutched her stomach.

* * *

_3 months ago…_

When Henry got to the police station after spending the morning at school, he had a message to see Chief Lisbon. Apprehensive, he knocked on the door of her office. Hearing her call to him to enter, he walked in to find her sitting behind her desk. She pushed an empty pizza box aside. Before speaking again, Chief Lisbon clutched her stomach and stifled a rumbling in her throat.

"Well, Henry, what's it like being a student and working for Arch?" Her smile was sincere but weak.

"I enjoy it a lot. I appreciate all the encouragement both of you have given me, and getting to work with your husband at school as well as here is eye-opening."

"'Eye-opening' is the right term for it. I remember when I first started working with Ja-ur-Archie." She got a wistful look in her eyes. "He tells me he's come to depend on you at school."

With the chief's health situation like it was, the professor turned over more and more responsibility to Henry. In fact, Henry often substituted in class for Marbray when he was caring for Lisbon or taking her to the doctor. The professor trusted him, and he took pride in that.

"Well, I depend on Professor Marbray and you for guidance."

Chief Lisbon got a serious look on her face.

"Henry, I need to ask you a favor. A big favor."

"What's that, ma'am?"

"Because of my condition, I can't go out in the field with Archie anymore."

Her eyes clouded over.

"You've decided this for certain, ma'am?"

"Arch has been after me to stay at the station for a long time. Last night was the final straw. We drove over to that burglary on Allen Avenue, and I spent twenty minutes puking behind a tree. I hadn't done that since college." She mustered up enough energy to chuckle.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Henry didn't know to say.

"Anyway, Arch is right; I can't go out anymore."

"Crime scenes won't be the same without you, ma'am."

"Here's where you come in, Henry. I need you to take my place going to crime scenes with my husband."

"So you want me to…"

"I want you to go with him and help him. Keep an eye on him. Try to steer him clear of getting in trouble as much as possible. Of course there's only so much anyone can do with Arch so any influence you have with him would be welcome."

Henry appreciated that Chief Lisbon asked for his help.

"I'm glad to help."

They talked for a while longer then Henry stood to take his leave. Before he left, Chief Lisbon got teary-eyed.

"Henry?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Take care of my husband for me."

"I will, ma'am."

As it turned out, Henry's first call to the field with the professor came that night. As Professor Marbray and Henry circled the scene of the homicide, Henry could tell the professor's thoughts lay somewhere else - at home. Not trusting the ringtone on his phone, every minute or so Marbray pulled it out of his pocket to check for messages. Finally the two of them quit moving around and planted themselves next to Doc Bee and the murder victim.

Henry's fears about having to subdue an unruly professor proved groundless. Marbray stood silent. When Henry glanced at Annabelle, she crooked up an eyebrow to signal her surprise as well. Marbray was as placid as a pond on a windless day.

After a few more minutes, Doc Bee announced that he was through examining the body. Annabelle and her EMT partner looked at Professor Marbray to see if he wanted to inspect the body, but he waved them to go ahead with their work. Grunting as he raised himself off the ground, Doc Bee walked over to Marbray. In a low, gentle voice, he spoke to the professor.

"I talked with Teresa's doctor today like you asked me to."

"And?"

"He reviewed her entire file with me. Arch, he's doing exactly what I would do if she were my patient." Doc Bee put his hand on Marbray's shoulder. "I know this is a difficult time for her - and you. But her medical team is following the best course of action they can. And don't forget the support and encouragement Teresa gets from all of us around her. That helps more than you realize. Most important right now, she's got you, Arch. Your devotion to your wife is an example for all of us. That makes all the difference in the world."

Professor Marbray teared up as he embraced Doc Bee.

"Thank you, Quince."

* * *

_2 months ago…_

Henry had been unable to concentrate at all that morning at school. While sitting at his side desk in Professor Marbray's office, his mind drifted off to another place. A place where he was with Annabelle. Of course Marbray saw his distraction and brought it up.

"Henry, your mind has wandered far away from here. You've been staring at that journal article in front of you for twenty minutes without turning a page or making a mark."

"Sorry, Professor. I'll refocus."

"Take a break. Let's walk over to the coffee shop and I'll buy you a cup."

Once there the two men settled into a booth, Henry with his coffee and the professor with his tea.

"So, tell me what about Annabelle has distracted you." Professor Marbray said. "Or should I say more so than normal?"

"How did you know I was thinking about Annabelle?" Henry saw Marbray chuckle. "Forget I said that. I shouldn't have asked. You can read me like a book, Professor."

"Well, I could tell that it concerned her, but I couldn't tell what."

Henry pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and opened it.

"When we get together tonight, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Marbray picked up to the box to examine the ring closer.

"That's a beautiful ring, Henry. Where were you going to ask her?"

"At her apartment. We hadn't planned anything special tonight. Both of us are watching our budget lately. Plus that ring cost a big chunk of my pay check."

"Well, I'm glad you're asking her, Henry. You two make a fine couple. Teresa and I both think so."

It just so happened that both Henry and Professor Marbray were working at the police station that afternoon. When he got there, Henry found a note telling him to report to the chief. Walking into her office, he found Chief Lisbon sitting in her swivel chair with Professor Marbray beside her holding her hand. Nowadays the chief stayed planted behind her desk, sitting atop two seat cushions. Looking up, both of them spied Henry.

"Henry, I…uhh…kind of let Teresa know what you were planning tonight. I figured she needed a day-brightner."

The chief glanced at her husband then Henry.

"We hope you're not mad. It did brighten my day. Part of my enjoyment in going to crime scenes, back when I could, was seeing you and Annabelle together." The chief squeezed her husband's hand. "Go ahead, Arch. Tell Henry."

"We want to change your plans tonight. You and Annabelle are special to us. How would you like to have dinner at Nan's Place tonight? Candlelight, soft music, an undisturbed corner table where you could pop the question? Do you think that would be romantic, Henry?"

"Yes, it would. But I told you, with the ring and my budget…"

Professor Marbray cut Henry off.

"You don't understand; this is our treat. With your permission, Teresa and I will make arrangements with Nan herself. Consider this our contribution to your plans."

Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But, but…"

"No 'buts', Henry. Archie and I want to do this for you. Please let us."

Chief Lisbon had perfected her stern-yet-pleasant face, and now she turned it full-force on her officer. Since their marriage, Professor Marbray had mastered that same face. It must have rubbed off on him. Against the two of them, Henry could only say one thing.

"Thank you! Thank you both. I'll let you know what happens."

That night, when Henry and Annabelle arrived at Nan's Place, Nan herself was waiting to escort them to what she called "the best seats in the house." It was a cozy table off the main aisle - everything the chief and the professor had said it would be and more. The bustle of staff and customers moving to and fro seemed a million miles away. While the alcove put them away from other people, soft sounds of string music drifted through the area. The gentle aroma of scented candles wafted across the table. Beaming with joy, Annabelle told Henry to make sure to thank Lisbon and Marbray for their wonderful treat.

Henry didn't expect rejection, but anxiety built inside him all during dinner. When the waitress brought their dessert, one strawberry sundae with two spoons, they scooted their chairs together while they ate it. Every few bites, Annabelle would hold her spoon out for Henry to nibble ice cream off it. As the sundae dwindled, he felt his heart beat faster. Looking in her eyes, he saw what? Anticipation? Henry thought of Marbray and Lisbon's encouragement, drew in a deep breath, and took Annabelle's hands in his. He gazed at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen as she leaned toward him.

"An-An-Annabelle…"

Henry hadn't stuttered that badly since high school.

"Yes?"

She flashed that smile that beguiled him every time he saw it.

"An-An-Annabelle…"

"Yes?"

She squeezed his hand.

"Annabelle…" This time Henry didn't stutter out her name. He almost had it! But then something else popped out of his mouth. "…That sundae sure was good, wasn't it?"

Henry felt like an idiot. At the same time, Annabelle's grip on his hands remained firm but her smile drooped ever so slightly. Now she took a deep breath. He watched her recover her smile.

"Yes, Henry, I loved it. Any time we're together, I love it. Ever since that first night at the diner when we…"

"…Annabelle Estes, will you marry me? I've wanted to ask you that all night but I let fear hold me back because I still can't get over how someone as beautiful and smart and wonderful as you could ever want to have anything to do with a goofball like me but if you say 'yes' this will be the biggest day of my life and I will love you forever and I will cherish all the days of…"

"Yes, Henry."

"…our life together and I will support you in…" Henry's tongue finally stopped. He stared at Annabelle. "You said 'yes'?"

"I did."

"Well…good." He looked at her as if in a stupor, not knowing what to do next. Lucky for him Annabelle spoke up.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"Oh, yes!"

Henry pulled Annabelle to him for the first kiss of several. When he slipped the engagement ring on her finger, she squealed. All the while the staff kept a discreet distance, and it felt like the two of them gone into their own little world.

"Henry, you've made me the happiest woman ever, you darling man!"

After many more kisses and a glass of champagne to celebrate, they stopped to thank Nan for the wonderful meal and service. Annabelle went further than that, holding up her new engagement ring for Nan to see.

"As long as I live, I'll remember tonight and what happened at that table. It's been the perfect evening and the perfect setting to hear those words from the man I love." She stroked Henry's arm. "How could I ever say anything other than 'yes'?"

Nan laughed.

"Good. That table works like a charm. The night Chief Lisbon and Professor Marbray got engaged they sat at that table too. When they called me this afternoon, they made sure that I reserved that same spot for you."

Henry could only shake his head in admiration for the chief and the professor.

The next day, he could hardly contain his excitement when he got to the police station. Skittering down the hallway, Henry stuck his head in the chief's office. What he saw had become a familiar scene. Marbray no longer sat at the side table, now he scooted his chair next to Lisbon's behind her desk. With one hand she was signing forms and with the other she was holding her husband's hand. Both looked exhausted. The noise of Henry bounding in caused the two of them to look up.

"Well?" they asked in unison.

"She said 'yes'!"

Now it was the chief's turn to squeal, although what came out was closer to squeak than squeal. Marbray jumped up, circled the desk, and grabbed Henry's hand to shake it.

"Congratulations, Henry! You two are a lucky couple."

"Thank you both for your kindness. By the way, Nan told us that we sat at the same table where you guys got engaged."

"You did. Nan knows how to do things right, doesn't she?"

A weak voice interrupted the two men.

"Help me up, Arch. I wanna hug Henry."

Lisbon held out her arms to Marbray, and he lifted her to her feet. Leaning her weight on her husband, she shuffled over to put her arms around Henry. The hug was brief and awkward, and then she pulled back to rest against her husband.

"Arch can tell you I was having a bad day today. A really bad day. But this is just the good news to perk me up."

"Annabelle and I would like you both to be part of the wedding."

Lisbon managed a smile.

"We would love to. With me of course, it's a matter of timing."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Author's notes:

George Gershwin composed "Rhapsody In Blue" in 1924, and there are many fine recordings for orchestra and for solo piano_. _I also included another song title in the body of the chapter: Jim Collins and David Lee Murphy wrote "Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not," and vocal duo Thompson Square recorded it for their self-titled album in 2010. While the events in the song differ from those of Henry and Annabelle, the playful tone of the song inspired their relationship in this story. I've included it in the playlist.

Readers interested in finding out more about the songs used as chapter titles can visit this Youtube playlist: "Mentalist - Baby Blue Skies - playlist for fanfic story"

Thank you for reading and following the story, and I'd love to hear from you!


	4. Blue Skies

Author's notes:

Thank you to two great writers and friends, **Sue Shay** and **make-mine-a-kiaora**, for their help and support with this story! Can I ever thank them enough for the opportunity to work with them, learn from them, and share a laugh with them? Nope. I would not have written "Baby Blue Skies" without their help and encouragement. The best part of writing fanfics for me has been working with these two fine people.

Check out **make-mine-a-kiaora**'s post-Red John story in the form of diary entries, "Dear Diary"; and also check out **Sue Shay**'s latest crime-and-romance story, White Out." (I favorited both in my profile for easy access.)

I do not own the TV show _The Mentalist_ and get no compensation from it. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Notes on the chapter title follow the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Blue Skies

* * *

_Today in the amphitheater classroom at Deverell College…_

Scrape, scrape, scrape…

The noise of a single pair of shoes sounding across the concrete floor of the classroom drew Henry's attention back from his thoughts. Head down and hands clenched behind his back, Professor Marbray paced back and forth in the rear of the amphitheater. The last three students who had been talking with him left a few minutes ago, leaving only the professor and Henry in the room. Without any other noise, the sound of Marbray's shoes hitting the floor echoed off the walls.

Henry felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out to look at the screen, he smiled. Annabelle was calling. It was her day off from work, and he'd asked her to stop by the police station to retrieve the new pair of loafers he'd left under his desk. They were having dinner with her brother tonight, and he always wanted to look his best for her family. Henry clicked his phone.

"Hey there, A.B."

Before Annabelle said anything, the roar of a car engine accelerating at high speed blared out from the phone. In the background behind that, he heard sirens shrieking. Tires screeching completed the sense that all hell had broken loose around her. Fear for her welled up in Henry. Annabelle's voice, more scream than shout, thundered out of the phone.

"Get Professor Marbray and bring him to the hospital. _Stat._ I'm driving Chief Lisbon there now."

Henry waved for the professor to come to him before he replied to her.

"I thought you were off today."

"I am. I'd gone to the station to get your shoes. While I was there, I dropped by the chief's office to say 'hi' and found her on the floor. She needs help right now and all the ambulances are out on call. Michaela and I loaded her in my car. I gotta hang-up now, this driving is getting hairy. Hurry!"

Henry heard the line click off just as Marbray reached the desk. He rose from his chair and grabbed the professor's arm.

"Hospital. Now."

Marbray's face flushed but he nodded. The professor followed along behind him to the parking lot and Henry's small Toyota. Once belted into the passenger seat, Marbray ran his hand over his face and mumbled to himself as if in a stupor.

When Henry drove to the college entrance, he found a surprise. Zeke Woodling, the Assistant Police Chief, was waiting beside the road in his squad car revving the engine. With a motion of his hand to follow, Zeke tore out ahead of Henry's car to clear a path. The siren on the assistant chief's vehicle screamed as the two cars barreled along downtown streets toward the Cannon River Bridge. All other traffic came to a halt, pulled over to the side of the road. He had never driven across town that fast.

The Toyota struggled to keep pace with Zeke's squad car. With his foot mashed all the way down on the accelerator, the engine whined in such a high pitch that Henry feared it would give out any moment. Swerving onto the ramp for the bridge, the car fishtailed but he kept it on the road. Glancing at the professor, he saw Marbray unaware of anything around him. In his mind anyway, the professor was already with Lisbon.

As soon as Henry parked beside the emergency entrance of the hospital, the two men leaped out of the car and sprinted inside. Once in the emergency room yet another surprise greeted Henry. A line of blue uniforms stretched down the hallway. Half of the police department must have escorted Annabelle and the chief to the hospital. Henry was just about to ask someone where they had taken Lisbon when the double doors at the end of the hall opened. Annabelle stuck her head through, looked around, and spied Henry and Professor Marbray. She ran over and grabbed the professor's sleeve, the same way Henry had back at school.

"Professor! Come with me. I'll take you to Chief Lisbon."

The two of them disappeared behind the double doors, leaving Henry with nothing else to do except catch his breath - and wait. Going to the waiting room, he plopped down in a chair with a worn vinyl seat cushion slick enough to ice skate on. Once seated, Henry let his body slump. He closed his eyes to relax, but tension still coursed through his body.

After a half hour, he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Henry? Henry? _Snuggle Bear_?"

He opened his eyes to see Annabelle standing in front of him. As he rose from his chair, she motioned for him to follow her.

"Marbray says he needs you right now."

She led him down winding corridors until they arrived at a nurse's station surrounded by four rooms. Annabelle stuck her head in one room and called out.

"He's here now, Professor."

His face even more ashen than before, Marbray appeared wearing scrubs. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a torn piece of paper with something written on it in smudged blue ink. Henry's breath caught when he saw the professor's hand shaking so badly that he could hardly hold the paper.

"Henry, I need you to call Rho Birnbaum and tell her to get over here _now_. I wrote her number on this." Professor Marbray handed the paper to him.

He immediately recognized whom the professor referred to. Rholanda Birnbaum was the President of Deverell College, and she and her husband Cobb were Chief Lisbon and Professor Marbray's closest friends in Cannon River.

"On it, Professor," Henry said in reply.

"Jaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnne! I need you. Come back."

Chief Lisbon's voice thundered out, half-shriek, half-moan. The guttural timbre of her voice took Henry by surprise - almost as much as her use of the odd "Jane" name for her husband. Was she mad at Professor Marbray or delirious or something else? Marbray glanced at Henry and Annabelle.

"Gotta go. Call Rho. Thanks, Henry."

The professor hurried back to his wife.

"Who's Jane?" Annabelle asked.

Henry shrugged.

"I have no idea, and I get the distinct impression we shouldn't even ask."

He put one arm around her shoulder as he dialed Rho Birnbaum's number with his free hand.

"President Birnbaum, Archie Marbray wanted me to call you about Teresa Lisbon. She's…"

After talking with Birnbaum, Henry and Annabelle went to the vending machines to dine on trail mix and gummy bears, washed down by stale soda. When they returned to the waiting room, they found themselves amid a changing mix of police officers. As some left to go on duty, others arrived to take their places. The two of them took seats next to Michaela Hinks and waited…and waited.

As time passed, Annabelle's head drooped more and more until her whole upper body slumped against Henry. He thought that one of the most pleasant sensations he could ever experience, except the pressure her body exerted on his arm made it go numb. Still, he would do nothing to wake her up; he would simply endure the agony for her sake.

Counting the tiles across the ceiling of the waiting room for the eleventh time and getting yet another new total, Henry heard doors swing open. Looking up, he saw Professor Marbray, the curls of his hair matted down by sweat, sweep into the room. With his free hand, Henry tapped Annabelle on the shoulder and both stood to walk over to Marbray. Once there, the professor smiled and reached out to shake the hands of both of them. When Marbray grabbed Henry's hand - the one on the arm that Annabelle's body weight had numbed - it hung loose then plopped back down beside Henry.

"Dead fish handshake, huh?" Marbray looked at him with a funny expression on his face then smiled. "I've got news for everyone."

Hearing those words from the professor, the rest of the police officers leaned forward by instinct.

"Well?" Henry asked, too excited to contain himself.

"I've just talked with Teresa's doctor. Both she and Charles are in excellent health and doing well, although Teresa is exhausted. Her doctor says she should be back to her usual feisty self within a week or so. Which is good, because based what we've seen these last nine months, Charles is gonna be a handful."

"Hurrah!" Someone shouted.

Every pair of hands in the room started clapping, and in response Professor Marbray pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to dab the corners of his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he fought to get his emotions under control. It took yet another breath for him to steady himself enough to speak again. Even then his voice cracked as he spoke to Teresa's officers.

"Teresa and I want to thank you for the support you've given us these last few months." Marbray glanced at Annabelle and Henry and grinned. "Especially today. Our son Charles chose the most awkward moment possible to be born, and I thank…no…_we thank…_you for taking care of Teresa and getting her here when she went into labor. You know that each step in this pregnancy has been an ordeal for her, yet with your help and encouragement we've persevered. I thank you all for your help in making our miracle possible."

Professor Marbray choked up again and couldn't speak. It didn't matter.

"Hurrah!" Someone shouted again, and the officers crowded around Marbray to pat him on the back and embrace him.

In a moment, Marbray got himself under control again and waved for the officers to quiet down. That familiar smirk of his appeared as he spoke.

"One more thing. About that office betting pool that you thought you'd hidden from Teresa and me - our baby Charles came into the world weighing 8 pounds, 9 ounces."

At first the officers fell into a stunned silence. But how could anyone have thought they could keep the pool a secret from two keen observers like Lisbon and Marbary? Guilty looks passed from one officer to another, but then an ear-piercing squeal shattered the hush that had fallen over the room.

"I won! I won! I told all of you jokers that I would!" Michaela Hinks thrust her arms in the air as her fellow officers turned to look at her dance around the room.

Before he went back to the maternity ward, Professor Marbray took the opportunity to whisper in private to Henry and Annabelle.

"Give us five minutes and you two can meet Charles. See you then."

With that, Marbray scurried back behind the double doors like a little boy starting a summer holiday. After congratulating Michaela on winning the pool, Henry and Annabelle slipped through the doors themselves. Walking down the hallway, they met the Birnbaums heading out and exchanged greetings.

At the doorway to Lisbon's room, Henry got his first look at the chief. She was propped up in her bed with the professor sitting beside her and her son in her arms. Like her husband, sweat had plastered down her hair in clumps at odd angles. Anyone could see her exhaustion as Lisbon leaned against Marbray for support. No matter though. Her bright green eyes flashed with love as she rocked her baby.

Seeing Henry and Annabelle at the door, Marbray tapped his wife on the shoulder.

"Look who's here. Our two chauffeurs."

When she looked up, Lisbon beamed as she focused on Annabelle.

"Looks like I'll be able to be in your wedding after all!"

"We're looking forward to it, Chief. You have a beautiful son."

Henry and Annabelle stayed for a few minutes, played with the baby, then took their leave. As they walked through the doorway, Henry glanced back to see Lisbon running her fingers through her son's golden curls of hair. Marbray held her close as he watched mother and child. To Henry, they seemed like the perfect family. He looked forward to the day when he and Annabelle would start their own family.

He heard Lisbon talking to Marbray. Lifting her gaze from her baby to her husband, the chief spoke that other special nickname she had for the professor, the masculine name that she used only when she thought the two of them were alone.

"Our son looks just like you, Patrick."

* * *

The end.

* * *

Author's notes:

I hope you enjoyed visiting this alternative universe where Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane found love and happiness in a small town community.

Rho and Cobb Birnbaum played major roles in the "Clear Blue Morning" story.

Irving Berlin wrote "Blue Skies" in 1926, and many artists ranging from Frank Sinatra to Willie Nelson have recorded it. My favorite version is Ella Fitzgerald's found on her _Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Irving Berlin Songbook_ album.

Readers interested in finding out more about the songs used as chapter titles can visit this Youtube playlist: "Mentalist - Baby Blue Skies - playlist for fanfic story"

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting the story!


End file.
